Foggy's birthday
Info It's Foggy's birthday today. Pay her a visit in the slums! Objective Go celebrate Foggy's birthday: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: No matter what, being in the Church brings about a sense of calm and peace... Civilian Boy: Lalala! It's mine! Civilian Girl: Return my snacks to me! Magda: Please do not cause a ruckus in Church.. Oh, what are these snacks? The characters at the top, they look like they're from Mandaria or Hondo? Civilian Boy: It's a gift from the lady in the Slums, the one that wears very little clothing and sells bras! She gave it to us and told us to share them amongst ourselves! Civilian Woman: You.. where did you learn all those words?! You ought to be punished! Magda: It sounds like Ms Foggy? It seems that she's up to something, why not we go have a look? Story Chat 2 Magda: The Slums haven't changed much, it's still bustling with life.... If only there could be less dirt and mud on the floor, that would be better. I wonder when will Gedanh's and Ms Foggy's shop move to the city center? Story Chat 3 Shatina: Magda, how are you? What brings you here today? Would you like to have a drink with me? Magda: Ah.. I'm sorry, Ms Shatina, I heard that Ms Foggy is distributing cakes today, and would like to know why. Shatina: That witch? You best not eat anything she offers. Magda: Eh? Why? Shatina: There shouldn't be a problem... if I told you. There's something... Ah, how do I phrase it... off... about that woman. Magda: What a day, to learn that Ms Shatina is afraid of something. Shatina: Afraid? Ohohoho, I'm not afraid of her! But let me say this: Mages have tons of tricks up their sleeves, what you see on the outside -- smooth skin and all smiles -- lies... a lot of weird stuff on the inside. Uhn, if she ever dares to touch you, then I'll use her tail and exchange it for a medal from the Adventurer's Hall. Magda: (What does she mean by touch?!) Story Chat 4 Hosta: Ah, Lady Ellenstein, would you like to have some fun in my shop? The Viscount isn't here today~~ Magda: Sister Hosta, please do not make fun of me.... I saw a pair of kids with treats from Ms Foggy, and was wondering if something interesting was going on, so I came to have a look. Hosta: Oh, If I remember correctly, it's her birthday today. If you go up to her shop and say "May you live a long life" to her, you will get a Mandarian treat. Magda: That easy? I'm going to go wish Ms Foggy a happy birthday~ And feast upon food I've never had before~ Hosta: Careful, who knows? You may turn into a donkey after eating it, and give everyone a shock. Magda: Ah? What story is this from? Hosta: You might even be hypnotised to help the thief steal things while sleepwalking nakedly.... Magda: Hmm... nakedly... Hosta: There might be a paper horse to come help you.... Magda: If... IF there's horse, I might be okay. Hosta: Anyways, she doesn't only live a long life. Magda, you cannot eat too much of what she gives you. Magda: No.. no problem... Ms Hosta is also a good person! Hosta: Magda seems to talking bad about me..... Story Chat 5 Gedanh: Ms Magda! Since you're here, why not buy something before leaving? Madga: Oh! It's Mr. Gedanh! How are you? Gedanh: Ms Magda, I just received some new items, are you really not interested? Magda: Not for today. Mr Gedanh, I heard it's Ms Foggy birthday today, so I'm heading there. Gedanh: I see, it's a rival shop that's caught your eye! I've been betrayed, Ms Magda! Madga: Please don't phrase it like that... Whether it's Mr Gedanh's store or Ms Foggy's store, there are a lot of unique items that cannot be found elsewhere.... Gedanh: Then please do have a look at my store! If birthdays are what attracts Ms Magda to my store, then everyday shall be my birthday! Magda: If there's a new design, I'll definitely drop by next time~ Gedanh: There hasn't been any new designs lately.... Recently, only Ms Rebecca has been getting them.... The market has become a monopoly! (Cries) Now, not only has Rebecca beaten me, but Foggy has surpassed me too! What should I do, Ms Magda! Don't tell me I have to resort to selling ladies underwears to get customers! Magda: If that brings in customers... then it's not that bad.. Story Chat 6 Magda: Happy birthday, Ms Foggy! Foggy: Ms Magda's here to eat my snacks~ Magda: Must I also say "may you live a long life"~ Foggy: Hahaha, I'm glad that Ms Magda is here. I'm in a predicament, you see, these cakes from the Bunny Pie Shop... Magda: Oh! These must be limited! I've never had this flavour before! Foggy: I'm a little distressed. Apparently, it's birthday tradition here to stick candles atop the cake... and the number of candles must match how old the person is.... That's little... Magda: Oh! I get it! A lady never reveals her age! Foggy: What do you think, if, a person's lived for a long, long time; and doesn't know how many years have passed.... And there's nobody that remembers where she came from, and has never witnessed her own friends' birthdays'.... This type of person, when celebrating her birthday, how many candles would she need? Magda: That's... awfully lonely... Celebrating a birthday by yourself, without friends.... Is there really any point in existing then? Foggy: Maybe it's to celebrate the fact that one's still existing. Magda: Then.... One candle is enough. Candle flames will be extinguished sooner or late. No matter how much pain, suffering, and how many tears have been shed in life, there is always an end. Foggy: Ms Magda, that was very poetic.... Then, this time, I shall just stick one candle~ Magda: Ah?! Eh?! Story Chat 7 Maid: Miss, are you lighting a candle by yourself? If you wish to read, I could bring a bigger one from the living room... Magda: There's no need, I'm just thinking about something, one is enough. Maid: Yes, Miss. You should rest early. Category:Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript